comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Voodoo
Priscilla Kitaen is a Kherubim-Daemonite Human Hybrid with some innate psionic abilities. And is damned gorgeous Voodoo is a member of the WildC.A.T.s team, a Kherubim-sposored team dedicated to seeking out alien infiltrators on Earth. Priscilla is also a member in tepid standing of the Kherubim warrior order known as the Coda. Background Priscilla Kitaen never knew her father. Or where her story began. Her story goes back several hundred years, to the Kherubim exodus to Earth where various members of the Coda fled to the planet in search of refuge - or likelier in pursuit of their hated enemies, the Daemonites. Her ancestor was a 'first generation' implant of the Kherubim on Earth that was possessed by a Daemonite parasite. For whatever reason, her 'descendent' maintained a state of genetic maintenance, so even several generations removed from said descendent her genetic makeup remained relatively stable despite the passing down her family tree. Priscilla never knew her father. Born in Mississippi, as far as her mother ever told her her father was a one night stand she didn't remember. Raised by an only mother in a very poor part of the state, Priscilla had to take care of herself as a child. Her mother could barely make ends meet, and was not particularly attentive to her daughter. Poor, Priscilla learned to get ahead by 'taking' things for herself as she grew up. Engaging in small time acts of vandalism, petty thievery, and small time cons to keep herself functioning. She had few friends, and in school she had barely passing grades. She was just going to be one more dirt poor kid in a place full of them. Priscilla didn't end up that way though. For whatever reason, the genetic lottery decided that she was going to be drop dead, droolworthy gorgeous as she hit puberty. All that awkwardness and lack of friends exploded in small town Mississippi when the outcast girl endedup being the prettiest one in school. Yet still acted like the outcast. It made life worse for her as she didn't even try to be one of the 'in' people at school and maintained her lifestyle as engaging in petty crime when she could do better. She got a highly negative reputation for her looks and her attitude and ended up barely graduating at the bottom of her class. Barely scraping through high school, almost as soon as she graduated Priscilla's emotionally distant mother died. Leaving nothing but a load of debts she had struggled to pay off, Priscilla felt no real connection to her mother even on passing. She didn't know if she should even mourn. So, Priscilla just ran as soon as she was done with school. Hitting small town after small town, making it by on small acts of thievery and playing up her looks. After a few months of this, she ran into one where someone took pity on the girl when seh failed to charm them out of thier wallet. And that girl helped teach hertobe a dancer. Working on her form, using her looks to her advantage, the other woman for the first real time in her life taught Priscilla some degree of self sufficiency where she could make a living that was a bit better than treading water. Then it all went to hell when she was attacked by aliens called Daemonites that exposed themselves to her when she had a mental freakout, and then a group of -other- aliens came that were chasing the Daemonites. Taken aboard a Daemonite ship, the Daemonites -and- the Kherubim, two alien species that had been at war for twelve thousand years both wanted her for her innate ability to 'see' Daemonite infested humans. A brawl waged over her, the terrified woman upon seeing people trasnforming into monsters in front of her and no real ability to defend herself joined the WildCATs when they promised to keep her safe and protect her and help her stop other 'monsters'. On the team her lack of real training was a major liability and in fights she was taken out early or an impediment to the team. She was terrified of 'Lord Majestros' or Mister Majestic as he was known as, the alien warlord protecting Earth and acting like a field general. On the team she entered into a friendship with Spartan, the team leader, and adopted Zealot as a sort of mentor figure. This failed as Zealot saw her simply as pathetic and Spartan was caught up in an alien war wanting to try and save humanity. Zealot eventually decided to help train the girl to make her able to take care of herself in fights. Or, as Zealot put it 'stop having to rescue her every time'. Zealot trained her, and she did a little better in field missions. Enough to make Zealot train her more formally in the ways of the Coda and for herself to feel a little more at place. Maybe even respected by Zealot. Or not, given the inscrutable, infamous warrior woman. An operation off Earth during an intergalactic melee amongst three of the major galactic powers - The Kree, the Skrull, and the Shi'Ar would end with Priscilla in a coma rather than dead, VOid of the WildCats going into her mind to discover that she was a Kherubim and Daemonite hybrid, which was the source of her powers. So she was a freak once more. On Khera, the Kherubim homeworld, how much of an alien she was would hit home. Priscilla would be by virtue of her 'Daemonite' heritage be dumped to live in the planetary slums and ghettos, where she would find the Daemonite-Kherubim war had been over for centuries. The Daemonites had lost, and the species crippled to the point of living in perpetual squalor and servitude. And then being a 'freak' once more made Zealot humiliate her and exile her when Priscilla confronted the Coda warrior who had been fighting Daemonites for centuries. This would nearly ruin whatever relationship the two had and nearly remove her from the team. But it would help force Zealot to confront th enature of the Coda during an assassionation attempt upon her. It would disquiet both of them on return to Earth and give them a minimal amount of emotional reconnection. Some. But, seeing her teammates treat her as an alien freak would have Priscilla take a 'leave of abscence' from the team. Being on 'retainer' but mostly going and hiding. Working as a dancer once more on the side, keeping ehr head above water. Occasionally trying to find some sort of meaning in being a hero. Personality *'Jaded:' Priscilla has seen a lot of things. As a dancer having to make a living, finding out she's an alien hybrid, seeing society infiltrated by monsters, working as a spy, being in space fighting alien empires.. It might not get to her, but she has a 'been there, done that' attitude about things and can be flippant and dismissive of most things. She has a thresshold for weird - just she tends to rarely reach it! *'Pragmatic:' She's a mildly powered psychic and half alien who works on a team of alien hunters that is occasionally caught up in fights with alien empires. Partially trained at best, Priscilla tends to go with 'if it works, run with it'. She tends to be acclimating and understand 'the situations warranted it' and is willing to play along in her role. Expect her to go along with the most efficient way to get things done with a few jabs of a sharp tongue along with it. *'Attitude:' She knows she's gorgeous. She'll let you know it. She can take care of herself. "If I'm still alive when this is all over, chica, remind me to give you the number of a good proctologist... So you can remove my foot from your scrawny ass." "Yes, they're real." To the obvious question. Logs *TBA Gallery File: Voodoo.jpg File: Voodoo2.jpg Category:Wildstorm Feature Category:Wildstorm Hero Category:New York City Category:Wilstorm Taken